Rapture
by Sonylover16
Summary: Rapture is the continuation of another series of mine known as "Chosen" that i wrote when i was very young. It's not a crossover of any sort. It continues the story of several charectars in a fantasy filled world that is based on a religious reality.
1. Previously

An author's note for those who haven't read the previously series Chosen. If you have skip this section.

Volume 1

Camden Harrell discovers he is the Chosen One and Greg Jones discovers he is the last remaining Seer. The Chosen One is the one person chosen by God to lead in the battle against demons on judgment day and every day prior. A Seer is a sub-human race with all the physical features of humans but with the added mental capacity for premonitions and the ability to learn abilities outside of human capacity such as flying and have an exceedingly high level of empathy. Misty Rainwater discovered she had the ability to become a witch by an evil witch doctor that was defeated in the volume finale.

Volume 2

Misty and Camden begin falling in love. Their relationship becomes complicated but that only fuels their love for one another. At their relationships high point Misty is involved in a car accident. She is critically injured and her life hangs on the edge. She is kidnapped by a demon named Sean and moments before she dies her body is taken over by a witch, ten times more powerful than her, named Dawn. This process halts Misty's death as Dawn inhabits it. It is soon discovered by Greg and Camden that Dawn was always apart of Misty. That they were alive long before Adam and Eve as an imperfect form of humanity. Dawn/Misty are older than mankind but Misty, being the more human of the two, fails to remember any of it. Due to a failed attempt by Dawn to seal Misty away, Dawn is locked away within Misty and she is able to live her life, peacefully and humanly. Misty's witch powers are actually only possible because of Dawn's high level of magic potency. Greg and Camden devise a plan to stop Dawn and Sean. The plan to stop Dawn is successful, unfortunately, when she is reverted back to Misty, Misty is in her original state she was in just before the conversion and within minutes dies of her car accident injuries. They go through with the plan but as a result Sean kills Greg before revealing himself to be Satan. After a huge battle, with the help of Cassandra, Camden defeats Sean but locks him away, not killing him. In the volume finale, Camden devises a plan with Cassandra, the daughter of the witch doctor from volume 1, to sacrifice his life in exchange for Greg and Misty's. The two of them are returned but are heart-broken when they see their friend's lifeless body lying limp before them. Cassandra is nowhere to be found.

Volume 3

Misty and Greg begin the volume fighting demons without a Chosen One. Misty's been studying the spell book she took from the witch doctor in volume 1. As a result, she's become a much more powerful witch. Greg has, strangely, grown incredibly physically strong without his body showing any physical change at all. Greg and Misty worry about this briefly but never give it much thought. They come across two worthy adversaries, known as Mark and Addison. The two defeat Misty and Greg and briefly mention something about a prophecy of 3 alliances. Soon after, Camden returns as an angel and helps Misty and Greg fight off a powerful demon who could only be defeated with the help of The Chosen One. Before he leaves, he mentions to the duo that his powers will be given to another before long. Soon enough, Steven Parker becomes the Chosen One. After keeping a secret for a short while, it is soon revealed to both Misty and Greg that he is The Chosen One. Greg and Misty welcome Steven into their pact but in doing so Greg and Misty's friendship is stretched. Their friendship continues to twirl in danger zone before finally a huge confrontation is made between the three. An argument that ends in Greg and Misty splitting. Breaking the friendship and bond they had spent 3 years building. Greg, broken and upset, is confronted by, a new demon known as, Praeston. He convinces Greg to join his side and Greg becomes a demon. The original plan was for Greg to exchange his soul for this to happen but Greg refused that offer. Greg further establishes his hate for Misty and Steven by hurting everyone around them. Although its never fully established in the volume, the 3 alliances end up being Mark and Addison, Misty and Steven, and Greg and Praeston. Greg manages to defeat Addison and Misty manages to defeat Mark. Greg, knowing his chances of defeating Misty are low, goes on a long journey to destroy all loose magic. Not the magic restrained within weapons and artifacts but the magic created through spells and books. On this journey, he finds Cassandra in the origin of all magic. She acts as a guardian there to protect the magical realm. She was chosen to be the guardian by God himself. After accomplishing the spell to bring Misty and Greg back, she was seen as too powerful to be on the human plane since no other human had accomplished the goal of resurrection. Greg plays it smart and tricks her, Misty, and Steven into thinking he was good again just to get her vulnerable enough to kill her. He knew if he wasn't powerful enough to defeat Misty there was no way he would Cassandra. In a 3-part episode arc, Greg finally manages to kill Cassandra and consequently destroy all loose magic. Now ready to face Misty and Steven Greg devises a plot to defeat them. During the struggle Greg finally cracks. His mental instability mixed with his supernaturally high level of empathy throws him into a magic based state of Catatonia. Misty, Steven, and Praeston are all sucked into his mind as a result of the catastrophe. In Greg's mind, Misty and Steven discover, through Praeston, that Greg had been part demon every since his return from the dead. Misty and Greg were shown that due to complications with the spell, and a split second decision by Camden, Greg was thrown into hell while only Misty was returned. Praeston believed Greg would be a huge asset to the side of evil and orchestrated every event afterwards by bringing Greg back. As a consequence of being in hell, Greg was returned as part demon, this explained his abnormally high level of strength. He became a full demon once he accepted the offer by Praeston. In his mind, Greg and his demonic half were separate entities so this was the perfect time to bring back Greg, the Seer, rather than Greg, the demon. Praeston took the form of Camden. Misty, still being in love with him, trusted him. She had to make a decision over whether to trust him or Greg and do to Greg's recent betrayals, she grabbed Camden's hand. Praeston used this moment of weakness to stab Misty in the back, then reveal he wasn't Camden. Greg and his demonic counter-part faced off, in a battle over who would return to reality with his body. Greg won and returned. Bringing everyone in his mind back as well. Misty was rushed to the hospital by Greg and Steven. Greg, having the ability to save her, let her die at her own silent request. Misty decided that she'd rather die and be with Camden than live on and pretend she loved Steven. In the series finale, Greg and Steven face off against Praeston. Praeston reveals that he is Sean, who was supposedly Satan. Greg discovers that he is not but the two still fail to defeat him before he awakens the demon that will begin The Rapture. Praeston reveals that he used to be a human man but due to his evil deeds was rewarded becoming a demon. He is a shape shifter and in several other personas, such as Sean, has posed as Lucifer for centuries. Greg and Steven are powerless to stop Praeston but the beast he awakened kills him, seeing his trying to rush The Rapture as an insult. The demon returns to hell but not before revealing to Greg and Steven that The Rapture will happen soon and that they best prepare for it now because there will be no warning of its coming.


	2. Episode One

The filth had been accumulating for quite some time now. The dishes hadn't been washed in weeks and the trashcan was flooding over. Enough Dishes were left on the table for roaches to enjoy a food paradise. Only recently had it gotten this bad but usually it's barely any better. The front door swung open and Greg slumped his way inside, almost drunk and tired, still holding his beer. He had a cut and bruise on the side of his forehead, likely, from fighting at a bar not far from his apartment. Once he was fully inside he shut the door and plopped into the closest chair. He closed his eyes and held his head.

"When is this gonna get old?" A voice said from across the table. Rather than jump up in a terrified frenzy, Greg looked up, as if expecting this intrusion and said,

"Leave me alone." he stood up and headed for his room. He walked into the room and shut the door. Not to his surprise the angel was waiting in his room for him.

"You're a mess." The angel said.

"Okay. Can I go to sleep now?"

The angel stayed silent as Greg walked to a side of his bed and began clearing the clothes from the top of it.

"It's been a year and you haven't once asked what his sentence was."

"That's because I don't care to know."

"Yes you do. You just won't admit it. Instead you indulge yourself in alcohol and gluttony…" The angel stopped when he noticed the pair of panties on Greg's floor. He picked them up and dangled them in the air. "And cheap whores I assume…"

"Well if you hadn't killed him we wouldn't be having this problem, would we?"

"We killed Steven because it was the best move for us to make! If we hadn't this world as you know it-""Would be gone… save me the clichés… please.. " He said and then laid in his bed and turned in the opposite direction from the angel. Once he did he didn't hear the angel's voice any longer. He didn't have to turn around to realize he was gone. He closed his eyes and immediately began to relive the tragic events from a year ago.

~Flashback~

Greg and Steven ran down the hallway as fast as they could. Finally, they ran into a room and shut the door. Steven locked it and Greg walked a little distance forward, holding his head in frustration.

"It's gonna be okay?" Steven said trying to calm him down.

"No. It's not. You know that. I know that…" Greg disagreed.

Steven stayed silent and looked for a chair to sit in, to rest his own nerves.

"After everything we've done, how could it end like this? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR THOSE BASTARDS!" Greg continued.

"Calm down! They'll hear you!" Steven begged."They always hear us. That's why its so frikken hard to stop them. The only reason we're safe now is because of The Mark."

"Don't remind me." Steven said. Silence filled the room for a few more seconds before Steven fell on the ground in pain. His eyes began to glow blue and a strong blue light began to glow in his mouth. He began to scream in agony. Greg, knowing he could do nothing to help him, stood with a look of concern printed on his face. He looked away after a couple of seconds and began to "hope" Steven would survive this one. After about a minute the light faded and Greg's hopes came true. Steven returned to normal, breathing hard. Seeing that he was okay, Greg ran to his aid. He helped him up and suddenly The Mark he had spoken of burst into flames. The Beast shaped Mark vanished from the door that was protecting them.

"That's our cue." Greg said and no sooner did the door explode. Behind it was an angel holding a flaming sword. Greg and Steven wasted no time and jumped through the window of the building. Steven levitated the moment they almost hit the ground and landed them safely on the ground. They looked up, momentarily, and ran to the nearest car. Steven burst the window open with his telekinesis and then got in the passenger's seat. Greg got in the driver's seat and Steven started the car with his power over electricity. Greg quickly pushed down on the gas and the car sprinted into the distance but not before the car owner came running out of a clothing store, across the street, screaming for his car.

Greg looked back to make sure they weren't being followed and then focused on the road, again. He looked at Steven, who looked completely drained, and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Steven answered breathing a little easier.

"It's getting worse."

"Yeah it is."

"How much longer do you think you have?""Not long… I'd say about 24 hours."

"Just enough time to get to Colorado."

"Is that where the sword is?"

"Yeah. We should be there by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning! We don't have that kind of time."

"I know but every time you use your powers you speed up your clock. One more time and 24 hours could turn into 2 minutes. So this is the fastest way of transportation we have."

Steven stared at Greg for a few more seconds before sitting up in his seat.

"If I don't make it through this…"

"Don't! I don't even wanna hear it. Your gonna make it through this. I promised, remember?""Yeah… Greg, if the sword doesn't work. Kill me yourself."

"What!"

"These powers weren't meant for me. That's the only reason this is happening. I'm not The Chosen One. Camden was. I'm just a vessel for HIS powers. The world can do without me."

"No I wo-"

"You heard what they said back there! Any day now these powers are gonna rip through me like paper. ANYONE will be able to get the powers then. And they'll follow the same fate as me. It'll be an endless cycle until finally someone kills the vessel with the powers inside. That's the only way to destroy the Chosen powers. It needs to end with me. No more innocent people should die because of HIS stupid mistake." Steven said with harsh reference to God.

"I'll take the powers before I let the angels, or myself, kill you."

"Fine, then I'll die for nothing." Steven said grinding his teeth. Greg, with no further rebuttals, stayed silent and focused on the road.

~Present~

Greg opened his eyes as if awaking from a bad dream. He got up and put his face in his hands. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. He then headed for the bathroom. Once inside he shut the door and looked at himself in the mirror. He had grown so much older since that day. He had grown facial hair he didn't have before, giving him a rugged look, and his arms and torso were more defined and muscular now than they were 5 years ago. He was 23 years old now. It'd been 5 years since Steven and Greg were given a hint as to when Rapture would come. They had faced a powerful demon that foreshadowed the very coming of the day said to bring the end of the world. Ever since that day Greg had trained harder than ever. His powers of empathy and premonitions were passive so he needed a way to defend himself physically. Unlike Steven who learned a new ability with every demon they fought, Greg's skills took years to learn. Since Steven died Greg had stopped hunting demons. Fighting only the demons that purposely crossed paths with him. As a result of his distance from the supernatural world, Greg's premonitions began to become less and less frequent. The power of his empathy had lessened so much that you could barely tell it was there, whether on a human level or his own supernaturally high level.

Greg cut on the water facet and splashed a handful of water on his face. When he opened his eyes again the bathroom door was shut. The bathroom light began to flicker and the room grew colder. All the while Greg never took his eyes out of the mirror. As if nothing was happening.

"So, have you reconsidered my offer." A female demon said, now standing behind him.

"Not at all." Greg replied.

The girl was cute and brunette. She looked like a perfectly normal teenage girl but she was so much more than that. Trish was a demon of The Mark. Demons Lucifer sent from hell to begin his distribution of The Mark of The Beast.

"C'mon. It's not like you haven't used it before. You see how good it did you then."

"None. Considering he's dead."

"But that's not our fault. He was dead the day he became the Chosen One. You know that and so do I. The Mark's purpose at the time was simply to…. Delay the inevitable." Trish said and placed her back against the wall.

Along with cursing its victims to eternal damnation, The Mark shielded its bearers from the eyes of God, allowing for true torment at the hands of Satan, if he wishes it. Greg and Steven had used The Mark to escape the angels on numerous occasions. The Mark is a type of insurance used on those who owe Satan their soul. People sell Satan their soul in exchange for favors such as money, fame, death of an enemy, or even the life of a loved one. Greg and Steven used The Mark, but didn't place it on their bodies as it is usually intended. Greg and Steven found demons of The Mark and killed them in specific areas. Any area where a demon of The Mark is killed will temporarily leave a Mark of The Beast. Cloaking that location from the eyes of God and his angels, but only temporarily. Until they are vanquished, Demon's of The Mark are the only demons completely invisible to the eyes of God.

Trish rose up from the wall and stood behind Greg.

"C'mon baby. You know you wanna join us. After all he did to you." She said raising Greg's shirt up and gently rubbing her hands on his stomach.

"He's takin' everything from you. Your friends. Your family. Your happiness. All in exchange for you helping him fight daddy's hordes off everyday." She said continuing to seduce him. Finally, Greg grabbed her hand and threw her into the wall on the opposite side of the bathroom. Demons of The Mark were physically the most frail of any demon. However, their presence carried with it the strongest amount of demonic energy and therefore caused the malfunctioning of electronics and their limited use of telekinesis made them almost untouchable. Also, their strong-minded demons and know almost every way to manipulate the human mind and body.

"Get out! I told you I'm not on your side or his. Your no more trust worthy than he is."

"That's a shame. We had such high hopes for you. You did so well when you became a demon way back when. Destroying all magic and all."

"Get out or I'll put you out."

Trish giggled a bit and said, "Sweetie. You know you don't have what it takes to kill me. That was Steven's job." She said and analyzed the anger building in his eyes. She then continued with,

"But I can tell when I'm not wanted. See ya around." She said and made her way out of the bathroom door. Greg followed her out only to discover she was gone. Unsurprised, Greg walked back over to his bed and plopped down. He couldn't sleep. Not after that flashback. He got up and headed into the kitchen. He took out a whole bottle of vodka and a small glass. He sat down at a table in the kitchen. He opened the glass and began to pour some into the glass. He got up and sat in his window. He looked at the moon and the moon was looking back at him with its usual luminous glow. He began to drink his vodka in more than the usual, and safer, sips-at-a-time. Before a half hour was gone, the glass was empty. He got up and got ready to fill it back up.

"Greg…" A masculine voice called from behind him.

Recognizing the voice, immediately, Greg said "I was wondering when they were gonna send you." And then turned around. However, when he did the only sound he heard was the wind, eerily flowing through the house. Completely dismissing the thought Greg put the glass back down and laid back in bed. Only a second after closing his eyes he heard a voice again. This voice was completely different from the masculine voice he had heard before. Still, this voice was just as recognizable as the first. He opened his eyes and saw Misty sitting on the edge of his bed. Blood trickling down her stomach.

"It's your fault your alone." She said before vanishing just as suddenly as she had appeared. Greg jumped up before hearing her voice again. This time beside him. He looked next to him and saw Misty, this time looking more fatigued.

"It's your fault your alone. I would've been here. But you let me die."

"You told me to let you die…"

"And here's the consequence. You're here. Alone. All of your friends are gone. Dead. Because of the war you refuse to fight.""I stopped fighting when Steven died." Greg said.

"And innocents pay the price for that decision everyday…. Do you miss me?" Misty asked after a pause.

Greg followed with another pause and said, "Yes." After his response Greg's figment disappeared, back into his imagination. Greg grabbed the sleeping pills and ate them, then sat back and closed his eyes. After another hour of restlessness he fell back into the day his life changed forever.

~Flashback~

The museum halls were quiet and empty. The museum artifacts stared silently at the duo that was making their way through it. Greg and Steven made their way down several halls of the huge museum, Greg holding Steven by his shoulders to help him walk. Steven was getting weaker and weaker by the hour and it wouldn't be long before he had his final combustion. Greg was following a museum map that was leading him to the location of the sword.

"Okay… run this by me one more time." Steven asked Greg.

"That sword, If my research is correct, was built to extinguish separated entities such as poltergeist, possessive demons, or even parasites that inhabit themselves within the body of its victim. If I stab you with it, it should separate you and the chosen powers, which is a separate entity from you."

"And what'll happen to the Chosen powers?"

"They'll be absorbed into the sword. If the sword isn't powerful enough to destroy the separated entity, it'll absorb it."

"And what book did you read this from?"

"What book do you think?" Greg said, hinting at Misty's old spell book.

"Figures. That book was written by angels remember. They've lied to us before."

"Yeah. Like that time they told me the primary powers of a Seer is a graviton. I'm stupid for believing that." Greg said, expecting Steven to tell him he wasn't.

Instead Steven said, "Yeah you are."

"Wow. Thanks." Greg said.

"What'd you expect me to say? That demon that was inside you, giving you your graviton powers almost killed us. I wish I had been there when they told you that I would've said 'what shouldn't the main powers of a Seer be to see.'"

"Yeah whatever. Well it didn't kill us, did it? We came out on top. Just like we always do."

"Yeah… we've been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Yep."

"It's been a fun ride. Steven said as a tear fell down his cheeks."

Greg stopped walking and said, "Don't talk like that. Your not gonna die. I promised."

Rather than argue with him, Steven looked up.

"Is that our sword?" He asked pointing down the hall at a magnificently silver bladed sword.

"Yep. Let's go." Greg said and they headed to the room occupying the sword. Once they were inside Greg helped Steven sit his back against a wall and he walked over to the sword himself.

"How're we gonna get to it without setting off the alarm." Steven asked.

Immediately Greg smashed the glass around the sword. As the glass shattered the alarm went off loudly. The entire building glowing an almost foreshadowing red color.

Greg then grabbed the sword and said, "We're not." As a response to Steven's question. As Greg had anticipated the angel's appeared around them.

"Wait!" Greg said to the angel's before they could incinerate Steven.

"If this doesn't work then feel free. That's the offer." Greg said.

"You have less than a minute before the powers tear from him and likely into you."

"I know. That's why I need you to shut up so I can concentrate." Greg said, silencing all 3 of the angel's in the room.

"Ready." Greg asked Steven. Steven nodded his head and Greg plunged the sword into him. No blood seeped down the blade. Greg let go of the sword and stepped back.

"Did it work?" He asked just before a huge blue blast shot him across the room. The angels' defended themselves from the blast with a magical shield. The Chosen powers whipped out of the immobilized Steven like a huge serpent being subdued by a predator. Steven's eyes glowed blue as the powers continued to seep from his body. The sword began absorbing the powers creating a huge blue wind that was contrasting with the red glowing of the room. Suddenly, two security guards entered the room but were both burned alive by the chosen powers. Electricity hit all the walls as the Chosen powers fought the sword for its independence. Greg stayed down in the corner, on the ground, somewhat safe from all the chaos that was taking place around him. Finally, after a huge blast of blue flames the sword absorbed the powers. Everything stopped. Even the alarms had stopped because the chosen powers had halted all technology in the building. The only source of light was the now glowing sword. Greg got up and slowly walked toward the sword. The angel's had been fossilized by Chosen powers. Steven stood, still impaled to the wall, in disbelief.

"We did it." Greg said in uncertainty. After a brief moment of peace the glowing sword burst open and the Chosen powers spewed back into Steven. The sword broke in defeat and began to disintegrate. Steven fell to his knees as the Chosen powers began ripping through him. His mouth glowed blue and his eyes did the same. His skin began to rip and a blue light began to shine from underneath the cracks in his skin. He screamed in unbelievable agony. Greg, with nothing else to do begged Steven to stay with him. A white light glowed from behind Greg. He turned around and was knocked out of harms way by the hand of an angel. Greg got up immediately from the opposite side of the room and began running to Steven's aid.

"Do it!" Steven yelled at the angel. "Do it!" He repeated. The angel held his hand out and shot a blue fireball at the doomed Chosen One. The fire incinerated him just as Greg arrived to help him. He looked at Greg momentarily before becoming ash and The Chosen Powers vanished into nothing. Greg, realizing he was too late, completely ignored the fact that if he had made it in time there would have been nothing he could do. The lonely Seer stood in horror at the fate of his friend. The angel turned around and looked at him. The angel made a pointless attempt to apologize before Greg punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare apologize to me." He said and fell to his knees at his friend's ashes.

~Present~

Greg tossed and turned in his sleep before jumping up in terror. He relived that one night, every night now. No matter how close he came to moving on, that dream would always bring him back. And remind him that he was destined to be alone. The thunder from the storm outside was loud and gave Greg an immediate headache. The rain was thudding against his windows so hard it seemed as if they would break. He went into the bathroom to get a Tylenol. He opened the medicine cabinet and then heard a knock at the door. He grabbed the Tylenol and opened it as he headed for the door.

"Who is it?" Greg called out. No answer. "Who is it!" He repeated. When no one answered again he assumed one of the guys he fought in the bar earlier was back for more. He fearlessly opened the door. Shocked beyond belief, he dropped the bottle of Tylenol on the floor. They spilled everywhere, all finding their own resting places on his apartment floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. He refused to believe his eyes. The eyes that were seeing a drenched Misty, hair and clothes soaked with water, standing at his doorstep with a look on her face that matched his in astonishment.


	3. Episode Two

"Who are you?" Greg asked her.

"Not Misty." Misty replied.

The room was white. No dust dared touch the ground. No imperfect air dared make its way into the lungs of the two. The sky was the purest of white and the floor matched it in perfection. The only things of color were the chairs occupied by Misty and Greg. Misty sat in her chair in a beautiful white dress and her hands placed calmly in her lap. Her hair was straight and cut into a "just off the shoulder" fashion. However, unlike Greg, it was obvious time hadn't affected her. She still looked like the 17-year-old girl that died at the hands of Praeston 5 years ago.

"If you're not Misty… then who are you?" Greg asked her.

"The only person that can be Misty… but not her."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I'm scared that if I do… You'll go away. And I'll be left alone again."

"But I won't leave you. I'd never abandon you like that."

Suddenly, the room began to fade into a darkish brown color. The ground became a rusted iron color and the sky became blood red.

"Look what you did…" She suddenly said, her white dress now stained in red blood, in the exact spot where Praeston had stabbed her, 5 years ago.

"What're you talking about?" Greg said, his eyes now becoming watery.

"Why'd you let him hurt me?" She said as the blood traveled further down her dress.

"I'm sorry." Greg said as a tear fell to the ground. The tear thudded against the ground loudly and was followed by an equally loud grandfather clock, ticking at 12. An earthquake erupted and suddenly Misty was standing. Her hair was jet black and her skin was very pale. This reminded Greg of someone but he couldn't recall whom. Her hair was now down her back and the white dress was white again.

"Rapture's coming… and you're the only one who can stop it." She said before a loud trumpet was played and a huge volcano suddenly erupted behind her.

Greg escaped from the nightmare with his heart pounding ferociously. His eyes were wide and his body was covered in sweat. He pulled himself to the edge of the couch and collected his thoughts. He got up and walked to his room and creaked the door open.

"Misty…?" he called out.

She was still in her soaked attire and hadn't spoken a word. The storm hadn't calmed down any in the time between last night and this morning. The clouds were dark and dreary and the sun was completely blocked by them. You could barely tell it was 12 in the afternoon. The raindrops were huge and felt almost like pebbles to those unlucky enough to be standing in it.

He walked over to the bed and kneeled down. She was awake. She, likely, didn't sleep at all last night. The chances of her remembering her heavenly paradise were slim. If the angels brought her back, it had something to do with Greg. He knew this, which was why he wasn't worried. If they harmed her in anyway, the angels knew Greg was gone for good. Her eyes were open wide; she was showing no sign of sleepiness. Her eyes barely even moved. If it weren't for her slow but constant breathing Greg would assume she was dead again. The room was dark. She'd been in this dark room all night. Still, her hair had grown noticeably darker than it was last night. The dirty blonde color from last night was now a dark brown shade.

Greg tossed her hair out of her face and smiled at her warmly.

"Do you remember me?" Greg asked her, wondering if amnesia was the issue.

She nodded her head twice, signaling a 'yes'.

"Good. When your ready to talk.. I'll be here."

She nodded her head once, signaling an 'ok'.

He made his way out of the room and shut the door.

Unsurprisingly, an angel was waiting for him.

"What the hell?" Were Greg's first furious words to the angel.

"I know what your thinking." The angel said.

"How dare you! Do you need me on your side that bad! How many times does she have to die before you let her stay up there?"

"We didn't bring her back…" the angel said.

"What?"

"We didn't bring her back this time. We wouldn't do that."

"Then how?"

"We don't know. We don't even know if that's her or, if it is, what another resurrection's done to her psychologically." The angel said, triggering Greg into, immediately, remembering his dream.

"_Who are you?" _

"_Not Misty."_ He heard in his head.

The final bell of the day rang loudly and the adolescent bombshells all came pouring into the halls. The teenagers ran out of the school like pigs escaping a slaughter. In the midst of all this chaos Eden tried her hardest to make it to her locker. By the time she got there the horde had thinned, leaving only the less violent kids that actually used their school lockers. Eden McNab, a 17-year-old senior in high school. She was about 5 foot 8 and had dirty blonde hair. In the front, it went just past her shoulders but in the back it went midway down her back. She wore her glasses on the occasion but much preferred her more frequently worn contacts. Today she wore her contacts. Her contacts were always clear; she loved her beautiful ocean blue eyes. She wasn't the most beautiful girl at the school but was by no means ugly, or average for that matter. This kept her from being teased, humiliated, and tortured all throughout high school. Once she finished stacking her books into her locker, she closed it. When she turned around she saw her best friend, Cody walking by. Cody was the school valedictorian. He, too, was good-looking but, like Eden, wasn't affected by the superficial code that is branded into the mind of most teenagers, freshman year. He was slightly taller than her and had very dark black hair. He had hazel eyes and a slender physical appearance. They'd been best friends since they first started building blocks together at 3.

"Cody!" She called out in her naturally soft tone. Cody turned around, recognizing it immediately.

"Sup Eden." He responded.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride home. Mom's sick again. She won't be able to pick me up."

"Sure." He said and then began to continue out the exit. Eden followed him.

"So, how's Jessica?" She asked him.

"She's fine, I guess. Still, as bitchy as ever."

"Hehe. That's good. What're you gonna get her for your 2 month tomorrow."

"I bought her these really nice earrings. She's gonna freak."

"I'm sure." She said. Finally, they arrived at his car. She got in and closed the door, then pulled her seat back and crossed her legs.

"You know the drill. 107.5." She practically commanded.

"Haha! Fine. Bossy." He told her, smiling. Eden laughed a bit and Cody turned the radio up and began to back out of his parking space.

"I love this song! Your Love, Your Love, Your Love! Is my drug! Your love, your love, your love!" Eden chanted unpleasantly.

"Is it just me or do you hear a banshee somewhere?" he said jokingly.

Eden sat in her seat, with her mouth wide open.

"My bad." Cody said, smiling incredibly hard.

"Jerk." Eden said with a returned smile.

Greg sat in his living room, sitting in the chair facing his room, where 'Misty' resided. He had been sitting in the chair a little over an hour, staring at the door. If she wasn't Misty, then who was she. Greg searched all the crevices of his mind to find this question. Who would impersonate Misty? Praeston was long gone. If he wanted to strike it would've been a year ago. A shape shifting demon maybe…? Or maybe it wasn't a demon at all. Maybe it was… That's when it clicked in his head. It was as if he had solved a complicated math equation. Her refusal to leave the light, her darkening hair, it made perfect sense! He rose out of the chair and stormed into the dark room.

"Get out." He yelled as he pushed open the door.

"I was wondering when you'd burst in." She said, sitting in front of the window in a sorrowful tone.

"No thanks to you, Dawn." Greg said while folding his arms.

"You don't think I would've told you." Dawn said as she looked up at him, with a slight smile.

Greg could sense her sadness covering him like the sheets on his bed on a very cold night. They matched his in despair and sorrow. He sensed no evil, but no good either. She was almost like an infant child, a clean slate. But he could see in her eyes that she wasn't a clean slate. Her memories were still intact. She was still the same Dawn from 6 years ago. Still, his empathy wouldn't allow him to say anything out of line.

"How are you here?" Greg asked her, his voice now lower and more sympathetic.

"I've been alive since the beginning of time. You think some teenage kid with 'Chosen' powers is enough to take me out. No thank you." She said and began to stare back out at the rain.

"But Misty… she never had any problems with you."

"I was dormant. The little bitch did manage to do that much damage."

"What about Misty? Is she…" Greg asked with a glimmer of happiness trying to force its way out of his heart.

"Misty was human sweetie. She's gone." Dawn said, forcing that small glimmer back into its locked cage deep within his heart again.

"Why'd you come here?" Greg said, and turned on the light. Dawn's most obvious characteristics were now visible. Her pale skin was almost hard to look at. Her hair was an extremely dark shade of brown and within the next hour would be completely black. Her in-humane perfect skin was also visible in the light. She was a beautiful creature to some extent. Even with her dark hair and pale skin, her resemblance to Misty was uncanny.

"I didn't have anywhere else." She said with her eyes still fixated on the raindrops on the other side of the window.

"You can't stay here."

"I know."

An awkward silence filled the room before Greg noticed a tear fall from her eyes.

"I lost my powers Y'know?" She continued.

"I know. That was my bad." Greg explained.

"Really. How'd you…"

"Your powers are gone cuz there's no magic. I destroyed it all. Well… demon-me did."

This caught Dawn's attention immediately. "Demon-you?"

"Yeah… long story."

"So you're the reason I'm this helpless… thing." Dawn said and began walking across the room.

"Pretty much."

She stopped and looked at her hands. More tears began to flow from her eyes when she realized no power was flowing through them. Greg turned and looked at her.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. But tomorrow you have to leave." And then he turned around and headed for the door.

Dawn, filled with anger and rage, grabbed a vase and smashed across the back of his head.

"Thanks Cody." Eden said with an innocent smile.

"No prob, Eden. Tell Ms. McNab, I hope she gets better." Cody said and drove off.

Eden then turned around to face her huge home and then walked up the stairs and into the front door.

"Mom, you home?" She yelled. No answer.

She then made her way into the kitchen. She noticed the pile of mail lying on the kitchen table. She began to search through them but failed to notice the figure that made its way past her from behind her. Once she realized none of the mail was acceptation letters from the colleges she had applied to, she put the mail back on the table and began making her way up the house's long extravagant stairs.

"Billy? Are you home?" She called out to her younger brother. When she got no answer, she began to get worried. Her brother, usually, is always home by this time. She opened his room door and no one was inside. She looked over at her room door, closed and lonely, it sat on the opposite side of the hallway, staring her down. She slowly began to make her way towards it. She could see a shadow on the other side of the door. It looked almost like a man… or a woman, standing completely still on the opposite end of the door. By the time she got close enough to the door to place her hand on the doorknob, she could feel her heart racing. She remembered scenes like this in the movies. Scenes that involved the horrified blonde opening the door and seeing a plentiful of bodies lying on the other side of the door. And if it weren't bodies, it was always something worse. With this in mind, she creaked the door open and slowly peaked her head on the other side of it. When she saw nothing but her plant standing on the other side of the room, she sighed in relief. That sigh was quickly inhaled when she heard the front door open. Her heart began to race again as she peaked over the balcony and to the front door, which was now open. She made her way down the stairs, once again failing to notice the figure standing in the corner of the hallway, staring at her. She walked to the door and shut it.

"SURPRISE!" The horde of family members and friends yelled from behind her.

She turned around in shock at first but soon eased up when she saw Cody standing in the middle of the horde with the cake and the balloons. She had forgotten about her own birthday. She could only smile to hide her shame but even smiling wouldn't cover her crimson red cheeks from embarrassment.

When Greg awoke he was tied to a tree in the midst of a large forest. The first thing that was visible was Dawn standing in the midst of the heavy rain, staring down at Greg. She was muddy and above all else drenched in the rainwater that was falling on top of her. His surroundings became clearer as well. If he wasn't mistaken, he was in the middle of the forest where Dawn was first locked away within Misty. Also, the forest where Camden defeated her and locked her away dormant within Misty, 6 years ago. At least that's the forest this looked like. Dawn stood in the rain with a heavy knife gripped firmly in her hands.

"Dawn. What're you doing?" Greg said, clenching his teeth to minimize the pain of the blow to his head.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She said with the knife facing his direction.

Beginning to recollect quickly, Greg remembered their previous conversation about him destroying all magic.

"Why'd I destroy magic?" He repeated aloud to be sure.

"You knew I'd be easier to pick off once that bitch died, huh?" She said, clearly losing mental stability.

"Calm down."

"No YOU calm down! You did this to me." She yelled again.

"What'd I do?""You made me powerless. You made me just as weak as she was." She said in a lower tone.

"She? You mean Misty…"

"Misty… that bitch knew this would happen!" She said pointing her finger viciously at him.

Dawn's emotional turmoil began to pound into Greg's head like falling bricks.

"Dawn, calm down." He said calmly to her.

"NO!" She yelled, growing more frustrated. She then grabbed her head and dropped the knife in the mud. She fell to her knees and began crying silently to herself for the next few seconds before finally grabbing the knife and lunging in Greg's direction. Greg kicked one of her wildly moving feet and she fell, head first, into the thick brown mud that was below her feet. The knife fell somewhat near his hand. He made an attempt to grab it but Dawn beat him to it. He then tried hard to loosen the rope by simply struggling within them. Dawn raised her hand and prepared to plunge the knife into his skull. Greg stopped and focused for the few nanoseconds he could and froze her in place. It'd been a while since he'd used an active Seer ability. Because of this, his active powers were significantly weaker than they had been in past years and still, they took more out of him than they did, also. He focused all his attention on his arms. He continued to struggle his way out of the ropes, he had a maximum of 3 seconds before she would unfreeze and send the knife into his cranium. Finally, he untangled himself just as she unfroze. He dodged the knife and it plunged into the tree behind him. With his hands still partially bound together, he flipped up and kicked her in the chin and then in the chest to knock her on her back, unfortunately the knife was still in her grasp. Still once this task was complete he fully removed the rope from his hands.

Dawn jumped up and threw her knife at him. The knife missed him just barely but she used the time, in which he turned to look at the narrowly escaped object, to close their distance and kick him in the stomach and slap him in the face hard when he kneeled in pain. Greg stayed down and held his stomach in pain; rather than help him, Dawn began kicking into his side as hard as she could. Greg continued to hold his stomach for another few seconds and Dawn continued kicking. Finally, Greg grabbed her attacking leg and swung her onto the ground next to him. Luckily, next to the knife she had thrown. He got on top of her and grabbed the knife; he held it high in the air and prepared himself to end her life. She looked up at him with no fear. No regret. She was welcoming it. He held the knife tightly in preparation but for one reason couldn't finish the deed. In reality, he was standing over the helpless body of a woman who had killed millions and selfishly taken whatever it was she desired for centuries. But in his mind, he stood over Misty. Her resemblance to Misty made it impossible for him to kill her. Even though it was what Dawn wanted him to do, he still dropped the knife in failure. Dawn. Seeing this weakness hit him in his chest.

"Do it! Do it you stupid fool. Kill me! Kill me please!" She yelled as she continued to weakly beat into him as he sat on top of her. Greg could only grab hold of her and hug her in devastating sorrow. He couldn't complete the task she had given him. He refused to complete it. He held her in his arms tightly and allowed her to cry in his chest as the rain poured down on them both.

"Please make my suffering end…" She choked out, through tears, but to his inaudible ears.

The rain cleared up after a while and soon only the moon was there to witness the two laying there in the middle of the forest, covered in the darkness night brings.


End file.
